Journey to the Past
by JewelledJess15
Summary: Jessica Loman never knew Sam and Denise weren't her biological parents untill they told her on her 18th birthday.. Now what happens when she finds them? (mostly Gordo, but will have the other characters in it in other chapters)


Hey everyone,

This is my very first story I'm posting here so I'm kinda nervous about what you guys are gonna say.. Um.. this first chapter is a song fic, but the rest of the story will probably be just a normal story with maybe some songs here and there..

I'll wait and see what the reviews are gonna be before I post a next chapter..

Disclaimer: I do not know or own David "Gordo" Gordon or any of the other Lizzie McGuire characters.. Also, I don't know the names of Gordo's parents.. Another thig I didn't know is Gordo's birthday, which I just made up.. If you know any of those facts let me know, please.. thank you and enjoy...

* * *

Oh my god... I can't believe I'm doing this.. I'm actually going to meet my family.. My own family.. Can you believe it?

After 22 years I'm finally meeting my real family.. God, I'm so nervous..

> _Heart don't fail me now_
> 
> _Courage don't desert me_
> 
> _Don't turn back now that we're here_

It took me a while to find them. At first I didn't even now that Sam and Denise weren't my biological parents. They told me on my 18th birthday. I got mad at them for keeping it a secret for so long. I didn't talk to them for a whole week, but I figured that they did it for my own good.

So, I started to ask them questions about where my biological parents lived and if there was any way I could find them. They told me that my biological parents lived in California when they gave me up for adoption. They weren't sure about their last name, but they did still had the adoption papers.

I got them and kept them safe in a shoe-box under my bed, not sure what I wanted to do with it. If I went searching for them and find them, then that would be wonderful, but.. What if I wouldn't find them? It would only disappoint me more.

And if I would find them would I lose Dad and Mom? Actually they weren't my Dad and Mom, biologically, but still I continued to call them Dad and Mom. It just sounded weird to call them by their first name; Sam and Denise.

> _People always say life is full of chooses_
> 
> _No one ever mentions fear_

I let it rest and forgot about it. That was 4 years ago.

I forgot about it and went on with my life, ignoring the fact that my biological parents were out there somewhere. Maybe they were searching for me at the time. Who knows?

Then after my graduation from college, I was 21 at the time, I moved out of the house and went living on my own in an apartment not far from my childhood home. And.. Of course, the shoe-box was moved to my new residence too.

I had forgotten all about it and was surprised to find it. At first I didn't even remember what was in it, but then I opened it and found the adoption papers.

Again I asked myself if I wanted to find them or not. Again I questioned myself what would happen if I did. But this time I decided to try and find them. I didn't think of the consequences that might follow. I just did it.

I went to the adoption facility and they looked up the family for me. It turns out their last name was Gordon and they lived, just like Dad and Mom had told, in Memphis, Tennessee.

I was overjoyed with the fact that I knew what their name was and that I knew that they lived in California, but then they told me that they moved to a different state and that they didn't have any records about where they could be. My heart fell like a rock to the bottom of the river.

Again I was at the beginning of my search, this time with a name and birth dates, but no address.

> _Or how the world can seem so long_
> 
> _Or how the world can seem so vast_

"Ms Loman, they're ready to see you."

I turned towards the voice and saw a woman of about 30 years old, holding a clipboard in her hands. I nodded and followed her through several halls and doors.

O god, I'm really going to do this. I'm going to meet them..

> _Courage see me through_
> 
> _Heart I'm trusting you_
> 
> _On this journey... to the past_

I had wanted to give up searching after they told me that they lived in one of the 49th other states of America, but Dad and Mom told me not to and they promised to help me find them. No matter what it would take.

So we started a real big search organisation. Even my grandparents helped.

We called several governments and every time again they told us that there wasn't any Mr Gordon with the birthday we were looking for and neither was there a Mrs Gordon.

We called and called and every time someone hung up the phone with a sad face my heart sank lower and lower again, but they all forced me not to give up. They all said that we would find them, even if it took forever.

Six months, that's how long we tried. That's how long it took us to give up. Of course I didn't really want to, but we tried everything. We even put an advertisement in some newspapers.

It hadn't helped at all. Six months of searching and what did we find? Nothing, absolutely nothing...

But still I had a feeling that we would find them some day..

> _Somewhere down this road_
> 
> _I know someone's waiting_
> 
> _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_
> 
> _Arms will open wide_
> 
> _I'll be safe and wanted_
> 
> _Finally home where I belong_

Another two months past and I started to see that I would probably never find them. I would just lead a happy life with the family that I had at the time and forget about it just like I had done when Dad and Mom first told me.

I got a job at a radio station as secretary. It wasn't much, but it was fun and it paid well too. I took phone calls and sat aside at important meetings, taking notes.

Then one day a boy about my age came in with a whole entourage behind him. It was like he was some kind of superstar. I thought it was funny looking at the young girls, supposedly the young boy's fans, practically drooling outside in front of the radio station.

I went on with whatever I was doing that day and tried not to pay attention to all the screaming outside. Finally, I got sick of it and asked one of the big muscular men, standing at the door, who the guy earlier was.

He laughed at me and I got annoyed at him for not telling me who the boy was. "The boy, you saw earlier, Ms Loman, is it? Was Mr David Gordon. The most successful film director at the time," was what he finally said.

I must have had a shocked look on my face, because the man started laughing again. I felt embarrassed for not knowing that the boy had been famous and retreated back to my desk in the front lobby.

Then I thought about how familiar the name Gordon had sounded. I tried to remember where I had heard it before. Of course I had heard some people in the building talking about a David Gordon, but the name had a familiar ring to it.

When I went home that day I was still trying to figure it out. I ate dinner and suddenly I remembered it. My spoon fell out of my hand and clattered down on the plate as I ran to my bedroom and started up my computer.

I logged in on the internet as fast as I could and searched for any David Gordon site.

And there I found it. _David Gordon, born on September 8th, 1987. Parents: Mr & Mrs Gordon_.

I found them. I found them and I did it all on my own.

> _Well starting here my life begins_
> 
> _Starting now I'm learning fast_

After that I immediately called Dad and Mom and told them and they were very happy for me, but warned me that the people might not believe me and would just think that it was some kind of stunt from a fan to get close to David. I understood that, but I had to try anyway.

The next day at work I found out that David Gordon was still in town and I even found out the hotel he was staying at. Of course it was information that only the radio company was supposed to know, but I got access to all the files and documents so I knew in what hotel he was staying

I went there after work, but soon found out that there was no way I could get in there with all the bodyguards David had on his floor. I was stopped the moment I stepped out of the elevator.

The man wouldn't let me pass unless I had a special kind of pass. I went back in the elevator and then did something that I would have never been able to do if it wasn't for my excitement of finally being able to meet my biological parents

I saw a door open just when the elevator doors were about to close. I took that as my cue and ran for the opening door. The bodyguard ran after me, but was stopped by the man standing in the door, who I had slipped past.

I looked through the room and saw that is was quit big. It was beautiful. The man at the door stared at me and then told the bodyguard something. The bodyguard nodded and went away.

"So, care to tell me why you're so anxious to get into my room," said the man. "Now, I know that a lot of young women and girls want to because I'm in here, but..."

I had interrupted him before he could continue, boring me with his trip down ego-lane. "Hate to break it to ya, but I ain't here for you. I'm here for Mr & Mrs Gordon."

The man had stared at me and then asked who I was. I told him and his eyes became wide with shock when I did.

"You're Jessica Loman?" was what he had asked and I nodded.

"Well, then, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm David Gordon. I'm your twin brother."

Then it was my turn to widen my eyes in shock. Twin? How could I have a twin brother? I knew that if Mrs Gordon was my biological mom, David would have been my brother, but twin?

> _Courage see me through_
> 
> _Heart I'm trusting you_
> 
> _On this journey... to the past_

David had excused himself from the room and told me to wait there.

My twin brother? How could I have not noticed that. I mean his birthday was right in front of me on the screen and I didn't see it. Stupid, stupid..

We did look a little like. Well, except for the usual differences between a boy and a girl, obviously. Hell, we looked almost indentical.

Where was David now? Was he going to get his dad and mom? Oh god, what if he did? I wasn't prepared to meet them yet. I mean, I had just found out that I have a twin brother. I was a little bit shocked there.

> _Heart don't fail me now (oh no)_
> 
> _Courage don't desert me (desert me)_
> 
> _Home, love, family there was once a time_
> 
> _I must have had them too_
> 
> _Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you_

Then after what seemed like hours that woman with the clipboard came and leaded me through those halls and doors, telling me that David and his mother were waiting for me. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going to meet my father, but still I would get to meet my mother.

It seemed like we walked through the whole hotel.

> _One step at a time_
> 
> _One hope, then another_
> 
> _Who knows where this road may go ooh_
> 
> _Back to who I was_
> 
> _On to find my future_
> 
> _Things my heart still needs to know_

Now, here I am, standing in front of a door. The numbers 563 attached to them. The door that will lead to my future. If I knocked there was no turning back. Well, there was, but still.

If I go in to that room I'll meet my biological mother and maybe soon even my father.

> _Yes let this be a sign_
> 
> _Let this road be mine_
> 
> _Let it lead me to my past_

I took a deep breath and knocked. Not soon after the door opened and I saw David standing in the doorway, smiling.

He gestured me to come in and I took another deep breath. I looked down the hallway and figured that there was definitely no turning back anymore.

Slowly I made my way in to the room.

> _Courage see me through_
> 
> _Heart I'm trusting you to bring me home_
> 
> _Courage see me through_
> 
> _Heart I'm trusting you_

* * *

_(A/N: "Journey to the Past" is a song performed by Aaliyah (R.I.P.) and is the soundtrack to the Disney film Anastacia)_

So, what did ya think? Let me know please and I'll post another chapter..

> _Jess_


End file.
